Universal Roadtrip, Book 1: The Journey Begins
by StarfirePhantom
Summary: Book Complete. Danny's dad calls a two week trip to Calcutta...to get some milk. Danny gets to stay home, but before he goes, Jazz gives him some strange instructions. Little does he know that he's in for the ride of his life... Bk 1 of the URtrip series.
1. Stuff of Seemigly Minor Importance

Hi! Welcome to Book One of the eight-part saga of Universal Roadtrip, The Journey Begins! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, DxS would be dating.

Book 1:The Journey Begins

Prologue: Stuff of Seemingly Minor Importance

_Anonymous place, Reality Universe, Eternity._

_June 6, 2004, 6:56 pm_

"BEOOP! BEOOP! BEOOP!"

In five places in four universes, that sound was heard. In one place, somebody removed a rug from their floor, revealing a trapdoor. She jumped down the tunnel into a capsule. Ten minutes later, she was standing in a hall with four others. "We're here," they said simultaneously. "What's the problem?"

The person you were talking to was standing in front of multiple computers. Some said 'ALERT!', but most were turned to an online RPG. "So glad you're here," the person said. "Agents...we have a situation."

Theme song here

UNIVERSIAL ROADTRIP

_Bob's Comic Books, Amity Park, Missouri (I think)_

_One week later, 3:00 pm_

Danny and Tucker were hanging out at the comics store, looking at all the latest releases. And acting like morons.

"Oh, look!" Tucker said. "It's the latest issue of Captain Underpants! Duuuuude, I love that guy!"

"Yeah, I love it too. But it's a little inappropriate. How about Naked Lad?"

"Forget inappropriate, that has an M sticker on it!" Sam said. She was reluctantly with them, steering them from stupid stuff.

"So?"

"It's for 18 and older! Do you really think that they'd put nudity in a children's- uhh, Danny, your ghost sense is going off." It was true. Blue gas was escaping from Danny's mouth.

Danny turned around. Right near the Calvin and Hobbes, a ghost was tearing the place apart. No, I mean really tearing it apart. Columns of steel were punching through shelves, and ectoplasmic residue was everywhere. People were running and screaming.

"Duty calls," Danny said. He transformed behind the bathrooms, and then went to confront the ghost.

She looked strange. She had long dirty blond hair, big blue eyes, and was wearing rags. Her eyes looked extremely sad, and she kept moaning something over and over. Danny couldn't tell what she was saying, she said it too quietly. He thought she resembled a Popsicle stick.

"What are you doing?" Danny said. The girl just kept moaning.

"Huh?" She kept moaning.

"Sorry?" More moaning.

Danny sighed. "This is time wasting," he said. He took out the thermos and captured the ghost in it.

"Sad, isn't it?" Danny turned around to see Skulker right next to him.

"Who was she?"

"We don't know. She either won't or can't tell us. Yep- you have to pity those Betrayers."

"Betrayers?"

"Ghosts who have seriously betrayed somebody in their lifetime. They are forced to moan that person's name for all eternity. Wait- why aren't you kicking my butt?"

"Because I was listening to your description. I think I'll let you off for now."

"Ok," Skulker said. He escaped through the wall, and Danny went to his friends, who were staring in awe.

"So, Sam?" Tucker said. "Any other dead relative we should know about?" He howled with laughter at his own joke.

Sam didn't think it was so funny. "For the 34th time, no! Danny, is everything okay?"

Danny looked at Sam, then at the thermos, then at the hole in the ceiling. 'I don't know," he said. "Something doesn't feel right. Maybe I should find out more about these 'Betrayers...'"

COMING UP NEXT ON Universal Roadtrip:

Sam: Ok, you two are probably the only two people in the UNIVERSE who dance to COMMERCIALS!!!

Ok...that's enough!

This and more...on UNIVERSAL ROADTRIP!

SP


	2. The Experiment

Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But someday, I WILL! Muhahahaha... oh, sorry.

Chapter 1: The Experiment

_Danny's house_

_Five days later, 1:00 pm_

"Ok, you two are probably the only two people in the UNIVERSE who dance to COMMERCIALS!!!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in Danny's room, listening to the radio. It was the best station Danny could find, with the BEST music, but it also had quite a bit of static. This was annoying, but even more annoying was that Danny and Tuck danced to the commercials.

"Geez, Sam, get a grip!" Danny said. "Summer vacation started yesterday! We've already wasted 20 hours of summer! We've got to get as much goofiness in as we can!"

"You have until September," Sam said. "That's a lot of time."

"Sam, HELLO?!" Tucker said as he danced to the McDonalds jingle. "That's a split second in vacation-time! We gotta- okay, music's back."

The three sat down to enjoy the music. "Say, Danny," Tuck said. "Did ya find out anything about the Betrayers?"

"No," Danny said. "All the ghosts I asked wouldn't tell me. Sam, did you ask your parents?"

"They wouldn't bring it up either," Sam said. "Melanie- it feels so weird calling her Mom- just said that she didn't want me worried with matters that had nothing to do with me. Hey- this is my favorite song! Everyone- BE QUIET!!!"

It was "Building a Mystery" by Sarah McLaghlan. Danny and Tuck stared. "What?" Sam said.

When the AGONIZING song was over, Danny turned off the music. "Okkk... I'm bored." Tucker said.

"Tuck, no!" Danny said. No sooner were the words out of Tuck's mouth that Danny's dad crashed through the door. "Did somebody say 'bored?'"

"Oh great."

---

"So, as you can see, children, when I add all these ingredients together, their oddities will merge and create- AN ARTIFICIAL GHOST!!! That way, I don't have to hunt one down by myself!"

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in the lab, listening to Jack Fenton rant. There were lots of smelly chemicals on the table- and a carton of milk.

"So watch, as I, Jack Thomas Fenton, make history!" Mr. Fenton said. "Now... one wart from the neighbor's dog...two sticks of butter... hair from a random person... LOTS of toothpaste...Essence of Ectoplasm...all this other smelly stuff... and, most importantly- milk from a cow- THAT LIVES IN CALCUTTA!!!"

Mr. Fenton added the milk, and then a strange chemical reaction took place. Stuff shot into the air, and... the thing exploded. Green stuff went everywhere, and the lab was a mess. "So that's what a ghost looks like!" Sam said sarcastically.

"I don't understand," Danny's dad said. "Everything was perfect, and HEY!!" He picked up the carton. "This milk is from the store! I can't use this!" he said. Mr. Fenton tore the place apart looking for the Calcuttan milk, and made the other three search with him. When they turned up empty handed, Jack didn't give up.

"Well, it isn't here," he said. "You know what that means, right?"

"Uhh...no?"

"Kids... WE'RE GOING TO CALCUTTA!!!"

---

Meanwhile, two floors up, a hand reached out the window, carrying a carton. The hand dumped the carton's contents (milk) onto the ground. The carton was labeled 'Calcutta Milk.' "That should stop him," a voice said...

COMING UP NEXT ON Universal Roadtrip:

Jazz: Mom, Dad, I forgot something!

Mr. Fenton: Jazz, you can live without one thing for two weeks, can't you?

Jazz: But Dad, you don't understand! I forgot my UNDERWEAR!

Mr. Fenton: So?

Ok...that's enough!

This and more...on UNIVERSAL ROADTRIP!


	3. The Trip

Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Zzz... oh! Heh. I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 2: The Trip

The Fenton Residence, one hour later

"Halloo Fenton clan!" Mr. Fenton said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jazz said annoyedly. The four Fentons- and Sam and Tuck- were gathered in the living room, waiting for Mr. Fenton to spread the news.

"Well, I don't have one ingredient for a crucial experiment in ghost hunting. So... we're going to Calcutta for two weeks... to get some milk!"

Maddie and Jazz stared. "Dad's stupid, isn't he?" Jazz said under her breath, and then said, a little louder, "Uhh... Dad? There's some milk... in the refrigerator..."

"But I need Calcuttan milk! It's in the recipe! I had some, but I seem to have misplaced it."

"But still Jack," Maddie said, "I have to agree that this trip is a bit far-fetched – and a bit short notice. When are we leaving?"

"In half an hour!" Jack said, "Hey- WE GOTTA GO! Everyone- pack! I want you guys down here in ten minutes! HURRY!! I CAN'T LET MY EXPERIMENT WAIT!!!"

Sam, Tuck, and Danny just stood there, stunned. Danny would be going to a foreign country- India, to be exact- for two weeks for a ridiculous reason. What was going to happen?

---

Two hours later

"EVERYONE- HURRY UP!!!" Mr. Fenton ranted. "WE'RE LATE!!! LET'S GO!!!"

Danny's bag was packed with some clothes, a Game Boy, the thermos (duh), a VideoNow, a cell phone (stolen from his sister's room) and whatever other junk he could cram into a sports bag. He looked real mad. "Aw man- why did Dad have to do that dumb experiment? WHY?!?!"

Sam shrugged. "You'll just have to live with it, Dan. Besides, I'm sure you'll like it."

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Jazz was loading up the car (aka Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle). She didn't like the idea of this trip. She was thinking. Thinking of a way to... she had it!

Jazz went to her dad. "Dad?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, somebody has to stay home and... umm... make sure somebody doesn't steal the experiments, right?"

"You've got a point there, Jasmine," Mr. Fenton said. "Let's see... it can't be me... and I need your mother... and you can help us with travel stuff... Danny, I want you to stay and hold down the fort. Is this okay?"

Danny exploded into a smile. "Is it okay? IS IT OKAY?! I'D LOVE TO! WOOHOO!!!"

With that, he and Tucker started doing some kind of weird war dance that went to the chant of 'We ain't goin, we ain't goin.'

"Now Danny," Mrs. Fenton said, "You've never been home alone this long, so you might get lonely- there's a casserole in the freezer and some money on the counter- don't fool with anything, and-"

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Mr. Fenton said. He pulled the women into the RV and took off.

"Well, that was weird," Tucker said. "Now what?"

Meanwhile, in the RV, Jazz was thinking again. She needed time. About ten minutes. Then she got it!

"Mom, Dad, I forgot something!"

"Jazz, you can live without one thing for two weeks, can't you?"

"But Dad, you don't understand! I forgot my UNDERWEAR!"

"So?" Mr. Fenton said, but the next instant (and to the bewilderment of our three heroes) Mrs. Fenton immediately went back in the driveway. "Please go get your underwear," Mrs. Fenton said, gently pushing Jazz out of the car. She immediately raced into the house.

"What's this all about?" Sam said.

"Dunno," Danny said. "She probably forgot – ooh man. Well, I'm off to the little halfa's room. Be right back!"

Danny was racing to the bathroom when a hand caught him by surprise and pulled him back. He started to scream, but somebody put a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet or we both die," a voice said- a voice Danny recognized as his sister's!

"Jazz!" Danny said after struggling free. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh maan, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Danny, I've got something to tell you."

"Jasmine, hurry up with that underwear!" Mr. Fenton said.

"Okay. I don't have much time, but I need to trust you with this. There's nobody else I can turn to. Take these. Don't tell anyone I gave them to you unless you absolutely have to." She handed Danny two weird items: a strange disc, and a plastic card with a glowing ghost symbol on it. "What are these for?" Danny said.

"JASMINE?"

Jazz looked around nervously. "No time! You have to find out on your own. Tomorrow afternoon, go in the basement. Bring Sam and Tuck with you. That should explain everything."

"JASMINE!!!"

"Gotta go! Remember what you have to do! Oh, and can I have my cell phone back?" Danny gave it back, and Jazz raced to the car, swinging some underwear. Danny went to the bathroom, and then went back to his friends. "What was that all about?" Tuck said. "Why did Jazz come back?"

"She needed to get her underwear." But in his heart, Danny knew he was lying. What were the things Jazz gave him? Should he call the police?

The car left (again), leaving the three standing there. "So...now what?" Sam said.

"I know!" Tuck said. "Parents gone...no parental guidance...I say-PARTY!!!!"

"Great idea, Tucker! HUZAHH!!!!!!" Danny jumped up and tore his pants off. Tuck did the same.

"Please put your pants on," Sam said.

"Never!" Danny said. He was now in full rebellion mode. And, forgetting about the strange instructions Jazz gave him for the moment, he and Tucker dragged Sam into the house, preparing for the night of their lives.

Oh- In case you guys were confused in the other chapters, Melanie is a made up character from my other fic. Personally, she's my favorite made-up character for DP.

COMING UP NEXT in Chapter 3:

-Sam is talking to Danny's mom on the phone-

Mrs. Fenton: Hi Sam, how is everything?

Sam: Fine.

-There is a scene of chaos in the background, Danny and Tucker are acting like idiots-

Sam: Just perfect.

This and more...on UNIVERSAL ROADTRIP!

Bye! SP


	4. The Party

Here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom…oh, wait, I was hallucinating.

Chapter 3: The Party

The rest of the day was great, in Danny's opinion. But in Sam's opinion, the boys were acting like total goofballs. Knowing Danny and Tucker, you probably know what happened: stuff was thrown, there was lots of sugar, and music was turned on full blast.

But even with all the fun he was having, Danny was still a little worried. The goofy part of his mind was saying, "DUDE!! IT'S TIME FOR FUN!!" and the serious part was saying, "Shouldn't you be trying to figure out what those things are? What's with Jazz? It may be fun now, but won't you get lonely?"

For now, Danny tried to ignore the serious part of him. Then, a few hours later, the phone rang. Sam got it. "Hello?"

"Hi Sam," Mrs. Fenton's voice said. "How is everything?"

"Fine," Sam lied. "Just perfect." Just then, Sam heard a thumping noise- Tucker was trying to slide down the stairs on mattresses, but always fell off halfway there.

"Mm hmm. Where's Danny? Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," Sam said, then (holding her hand over the phone) "DANNY, YOUR MOM'S ON THE PHONE!!"

Danny-who just happened to be nearby- skidded over to Sam and grabbed the phone. "Hi mom," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just called to make sure you were okay."

"But-but you only left home an hour ago!"

"Actually, it's been five hours," Jazz's voice said. "Four with the time difference. So-"

"Uhh, Jazz?" Danny said quietly. "Now that you've got time, can you tell me what the thingies do?"

"What thingies?" Jazz said. Danny was about to give a sharp answer, but then he realized-of course. Jazz wouldn't have wanted to mention the strange items in front of her parents. Danny still wasn't sure if he could call the police. "Nothing," he said. "Bye." He hung up. "Soo… it's 9:00. That's one more hour till your curfews."

"And yours," Sam reminded him. At that minute, Tucker slid into the room. "It's time to go home?"

"In an hour," Danny said. "Well-let's have some more fun!"

An hour later, it was time for Sam and Tucker to go home. Danny really didn't want them to leave.

"Don't worry; we'll be back first thing tomorrow!" Tucker said. "Till then- g'night!" Then they left, leaving Danny alone in the room.

Coming up next in Chapter 4:

With Chip to keep my mind off my loneliness, I was okay. I began thinking about his songs. Icky Vicky was kind of good, but there was one thing I just couldn't get: who's Vicky? I know she's icky, but who is she? Shiny Teeth and Me was weird- I mean, who writes a song about their TEETH?! I really liked Find Your Voice- it made sense, had a great beat, and it was inspirational.

This and more…on UNIVERSIAL ROADTRIP!

Bye!

SP


	5. Alone

Hyuu! I wouldv'e posted this earlier, but... heh. Oh, hi Rain!

Chapter 4: Alone (narrarated by Danny)

Sam shut the door, leaving me alone in the room. Suddenly, I was aware of the darkness and loneliness circling in on me. I was alone.

I had never been home alone overnight before, let alone two weeks. I began thinking frantic thoughts- what would happen? Now that Tucker was gone, my silly side went to bed, and my serious and scared sides both kicked in at the same time. Even though it was half an hour early- and summertime- I went to bed.

I couldn't sleep. Every time a thought entered my head, I woke up panting. To get to sleep, I turned on the radio.

"Now, it's time for VH1's BEHIND THE MUSIC! Taking you behind the scenes of your favorite singers!" the radio guy said. I groaned. This meant that there wouldn't be any music for an hour. Just boring commentary on some guy I didn't care about.

"Tonight, we're taking you behind the music of teen singing sensation CHIP SKYLARK! He has perfect teeth, girls dream of being his wife, and his voice is dreamy…oh, sorry. Heh. But could all this-"

I turned the radio off. Just like always. Behind the Music always had the same format- the guy has lots of fame, but still can't be happy for some reason. I didn't care much about Chip. I've heard his songs, but I've never seen what he looks like.

With Chip to keep my mind off my loneliness, I was okay. I began thinking about his songs. Icky Vicky was kind of good, but there was one thing I just couldn't get: who's Vicky? I know she's icky, but who is she? Shiny Teeth and Me was weird- I mean, who writes a song about their TEETH?! I really liked Find Your Voice- it made sense, had a great beat, and it was inspirational.

Then I began thinking about something else- the strange things Jazz gave me. I took them out of my pocket. Maybe examining them would make them make sense. It didn't.

The disc, at further examination, had a button on it, so I pushed it. A female voice I didn't recognize said, "Sorry, but this unit will be dormant until it is inserted into an InfoSlot. Thank you for trying to use the InfoDisc 2.0, Copyright 2003 by-" "Oh shut up," I said to the unit, and pressed the button again. The voice stopped.

The card didn't take long to examine. It was basically a plastic card with a ghost symbol on it. There was a serial number in the corner, but other than that, the card was completely devoid of information.

I sat back in bed, thinking about what Jazz had said to me. _Tomorrow afternoon, go in the basement. Bring Sam and Tuck with you. That should explain everything. _Tomorrow, all my questions would be answered. Tomorrow, my curiosity would be satisfied. Tomorrow… tomorrow, I'll wake up. I turned out the light, and went to sleep without that much difficulty.

(end Danny narration)

And Danny did wake up the next morning. As promised, Tucker showed up for a fun-filled day. Sam had to go somewhere, but she promised to come in the afternoon. The morning was awesome, and so was most of the afternoon. But at about six, Danny's curiosity got the better of him. He had to see!

"Uh, guys?" he said. "Do you wanna…you know…go in the basement and play with experiments?"

"I dunno," Sam said. "Remember what happened the last few times?"

Danny did remember, and all too well. Besides the half-ghost thing, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had also suffered other oddities from previous goofing with the inventions. Danny had a permanent scar on his back shaped like President John Quincy Adams (in his first term) and some of his common sense had been drained. Tucker had almost all of his common sense drained, and some of his hair had been burned off. His parents never knew why it never grew back (guess why he wears that weird hat!). Sam, being the (almost) sensible person she is, is unaffected.

Danny was tired of the narrarator's useless chatter, so he interrupted. "Soo… can we go in the basement yet?"

"Ah, fine." So, the trio went down the stairs into the basement, and walked straight into-

"Uhh…"

Coming in Chapter 5:

It looked like any street back home, but the three friends had never been there. There was nothing suspicious about the dark street, but Danny couldn't help but wonder (out loud)…

"Where am I?"

This and more... on Universal Roadtrip!

Bye! -SP


	6. The Phone Booth

Here's Chapter 5! I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, so you get two today!

Disclaimer(Ch.4): I do not own Danny Phantom, Chip Skylark and his songs, or VH1.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, kapeesh?

Chapter 5: The Phone Booth

It was a phone booth. A big, red phone booth. I'm not kidding. There was a phone booth in the middle of Danny's basement! Danny had never seen it before. He knew that Jazz said that something in the basement would explain everything, but the booth just made everything seem stranger. Still, he was bored. So the three walked in, just to see if it worked.

"Ok, this is weird," Sam said. "Since when do phone booths appear out of nowhere?"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Danny, is this some weird invention?"

"No," Danny said. "I've never seen it." Just then, the phone on the wall of the booth started ringing.

"Huh?" Danny picked up the phone. "Hello? HELLO?" Nobody answered, so Danny hung up. "Ok, I'm starting to get scared," Tucker said.

And it got weirder. A female voice came out of a hidden speaker-the same voice from the InfoDisc. "Please press one," the voice said. So Danny did. Immediately, the booth began to glow with activity. "Welcome to the TeleTransport Teleportation Module III, your multi-universal travel companion. Please insert identification."

The three were now completely confused. "Identification?" Tucker said.

"What kind of identification?" Sam said. Danny didn't say anything. He was thinking. Obviously the strange items Jazz had given him the day before had something to do with this. But he couldn't betray his own sister! He wasn't allowed to tell anyone! But still, he was bored, and so were Sam and Tuck. This was at least exiting. So he took out the plastic card and inserted it in a slot in the wall. The booth whirled with activity, and the female voice came on again. "Welcome Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley. Insert InfoDisc for further informative stuff. Have a nice day!"

Sam and Tuck were dumbfounded. "You-how-how did you know?" Sam said. So, reluctantly, Danny told them the whole story: the items, Jazz's strange behavior, and that he had actually been expecting this, he just didn't know what it was going to be.

Sam's mouth hung open, but Tucker was practically glowing with excitement. "COOL!!" he said. "Multi-universal? Put the thingy in-NOW!!"

So he did. It came out, and Danny pressed the button. Immediately, a hologram popped up from the disc. It was a girl in a blue shirt and jean shorts. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and looked slightly younger than Danny. "Hi," she said. "I'm your InfoDisc, but you can just call me Help. I can tell you what you need to know- and _nothing else_." That last part was said kind of menacingly.

Tucker grabbed the InfoDisc. "Cool!" he said. "But how are we supposed to use this thingy, there aren't any more buttons-"

"You don't need any," Help said. "I have voice recognition. So, whaddya need to know?"

"Well- what can this booth do?" Sam said.

"This?" Help said. "It's a teleportation device. Select a setting, and off you go! Of course, you need authorization to use it. And you can preset settings. Speaking of which, hope you're packed."

"Packed?" Danny said.

"Yeah, because you've got someplace to go! If you're not packed, I'll try to delay the system, but-" She didn't finish the sentence, but a white beam shot out from her chest and zapped a small screen that seemed to have just appeared there. The screen fizzled for a second, then showed these words: '15:00 till bon voyage'.

"Ok, you've got fifteen minutes," Help said. "Hurry!"

Of course, Danny, Sam, and Tucker didn't really believe half of what they were hearing. But since they were bored, they decided to play along. They packed some stuff like clothes and whatever was left in Danny's sports bag (Sam and Tucker always had some extra clothes stowed at Danny's house, just in case), and Sam called Melanie on her cell phone and told her something to tell Tucker's parents just in case Help wasn't kidding.

The three raced back to the booth- with one minute to spare. "Good timing," Help said. "I'm gonna close when the trip starts- TeleTransporters make me sick, even on such a short journey. Oh- 5,4,3,2…have fun!" She disappeared inside the disc. Afterwards, the booth began shaking. The doors closed, and the booth spun around and eventually disappeared.

For about ten minutes Danny, Sam, and Tucker could only see whirls of color outside the window. Then they saw clouds, and Danny could've sworn he'd seen a sign- it had gone by too fast, but he thought it said something like 'Larry Guild'. In the end he decided that it was nothing, and forgot about it.

Then the booth landed, and Sam, Tucker, and Danny were pushed out by a mechanical hand. Danny looked at the street.

It looked like any street back home, but the three friends had never been there. There was nothing suspicious about the dark street, but Danny couldn't help but wonder (out loud)…

"Where am I?"

Well, that's the end of Book one. Yes, I know that it was short. The next book will be in the Fairly Oddparents section (I know the confusion that this might cause, but since the next part takes place in the FOP world, it makes sense. Did that make any sense?). There will be a handy guide in my user lookup for your reference when Book two comes out. It'll be called Brother Turner.

TTFN! SP


End file.
